


伪娘推与女装癖

by kayanorin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 女装play, 架空世界, 泳装, 浴室（淋浴间）PLAY
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayanorin/pseuds/kayanorin
Summary: 全年龄版首发晋江，总字数10240字新手上路喜欢的话请在晋江留言↓↓↓以下是文案木槿喜欢伪娘，清和有女装癖。木槿碰见了女装的清和，觉得妙不可言。于是木槿开始追求清和。注意事项：1.现代架空背景，夏姬八写，请勿带入现实2.CP：木槿（♀）×清和（♂），伪娘爱好者大小姐×女装癖男子大学生3.含有女攻要素，SC,1V1





	伪娘推与女装癖

　　木槿是家中独女，也是家里的唯一继承人，从她出生起就过着众星捧月的生活、受着最好的教育。她从小就是最优秀的那种人，但她有个癖好，喜欢看男性穿女装——这一点在她那个圈子里已经不是什么秘密了。想要讨好她的人多得简直数不过来，为了迎合她这个爱好而穿上女装的男性也不少，但木槿一直觉得很无趣。

　　能把女装穿得赏心悦目的不是没有，也并不是讨厌主动接近她的，而她也确实是喜欢“伪娘”，但每次看着那些凑到眼前的人，却总觉得少了些什么，或许是一颗真诚热爱女装的心？那样的人真的存在吗？连木槿自己想到这里都忍不住笑出声。

　　——是真的有。

　　那场初遇发生在大学校园里，木槿刚刚入学，在学生街闲逛时看见一群人聚在一起。应该是社团招新吧，她这样想，随意地朝那边瞥了一眼，就看见一个男性——尽管他穿着裙子，但木槿以自己的眼力保证，那绝对是个男人。他身材偏瘦，肌肉不明显，因此穿着裙子并不显得违和；他带着黑色的长假发，发尾微微卷曲，头上还别着蝴蝶的发饰；黑色的丝带恰好遮住了喉结，黑色的长手套修饰了不那么柔和的手臂线条，又刚好与红色的长裙搭配得当，如果不是场合不太合适，木槿都想鼓掌称妙了。

　　那个男学生正脸颊微红的跟凑在他身边的同学打闹，脸上的表情仿佛写着“都是他们起哄，我才没有女装癖”几个字，眼神却隐隐透出些愉快的意味。那个瞬间，木槿确定了，他就是她一直在寻找的人。

　　木槿花了些时间，查到了他的资料——名字是清和，四月一日出生，嗜甜，在校外自己租房子住。他的专业会和木槿的班级一起上几节大课，如果再入了他那个社团，就可以很自然地接近他。已经知道了对方的喜好，再加上木槿本就讨人喜欢，他们很快就成了男女朋友。

　　这天是放假前夕，社团里的人组织一起去酒店吃饭，清和自己酒量不怎么样，只喝了一点点就醉得睡过去了，解散之后木槿打电话给自家司机要他过来接。在司机的帮助下她把清和搬到后座上，让他躺在自己腿上睡着，接着司机问要去哪里，她想了想，让司机送她到她自己住的公寓那里去。

　　进门后木槿把清和放在客厅沙发上，给他垫了个枕头又盖了薄被，这才去卧室拿了换洗衣服进浴室洗澡。因为担心在外面小睡的清和，木槿只是匆匆冲了个澡就赶紧出来了，看见已经坐起来的他不禁愣了一下。

　　清和抱着方枕歪坐在沙发上，原本盖到肩膀的薄被滑了下去，将将挂在他的膝头，他茫然地看着木槿，一脸没睡醒的样子。木槿笑了起来，走过去蹲在他面前，捏了捏他的脸颊：“去洗澡？”

　　“嗯……”清和回应得倒是挺快，但木槿实在叫不准他到底是在肯定还是随便嘟囔一声，只好伸出手把他拉起来，跟他一起进了浴室。

　　木槿让他先自己脱衣服，自己去给他拿件换的衣服。她打开自己衣柜旁边的那个小衣柜，里面都是她按着清和的尺寸买的衣服，随便拿了件浴袍，手却在把它从衣架上摘下来的时候停住了，短暂的静止之后，她把浴袍挂了回去，拿出一件绀色的背心裙和白色短袖衬衫。这自然也是为清和准备的了，但原本她并没有打算这么早拿出来，尽管她清楚清和有女装癖，但清和却并不知道她已经知道了，仍旧瞒着她。木槿叫不准这样做之后清和会是什么样的反应，如果他一气之下提出分手，那就得不偿失了。

　　可是耳边却仿佛有一个声音在引诱她。

　　“反正早晚都要这样做的，不如早点确认他的想法，这样还可以……”木槿低声说着，取下了衣架上的衣服。

　　回到浴室的时候，清和正在跟自己牛仔裤的扣子较劲，木槿把拿来的背心裙放在洗衣机上，顺手帮清和脱了裤子。看他那个晃晃悠悠的状态，木槿实在放不下心，于是撸起袖子又把下摆挽起来，就拿着花洒开始给清和洗澡。好在清和虽然不太清醒，但也没有耍酒疯，只是安安静静地坐在那里任由木槿动作。

　　给洗完澡的他穿上白衬衫，再套上绀色的背心裙，用同色的腰带打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。做完这些，木槿忽然有种小时候给人偶换装的感觉，她笑着摇了摇头把这种想法甩开，由拉着清和的手让他转了一圈看看效果。他的腰很细，这种略微收腰的款式还挺适合他；手臂和小腿的肌肉虽然并不明显，到底是没有女性那样柔和的线条，果然还是应该用手套和长袜修饰一下；他的头发虽然有些短了，不过很适合他中性的秀丽面容。

　　总的来说，虽然比不上初遇时的惊艳，但这套衣服很符合木槿自己的爱好，她还是相当满意的。牵着清和的手领他到自己的卧室，让他躺在床上，自己则从衣柜里翻出一双黑色的过膝袜小心翼翼地给他穿上。遗憾的是，她错误地估计了清和的腿长，袜子只勉强到膝盖的下方，不过“修饰”的目的倒是达成了。

　　木槿坐起来抱着手臂欣赏自己的成果，看见清和仍在发呆，便过去把手臂撑在他头的两侧俯视他。轻轻揉了揉他柔软的头发，木槿眯起眼睛笑着问：“喜欢这身吗？”

　　“嗯。”清和蹭了蹭她的掌心，点了点头。

　　“喜欢穿女装？”

　　“嗯。”清和闭上眼睛，小声地回道，“小时候就很喜欢穿，但是……很奇怪，对吧？”

　　“也许吧，”木槿低头亲了亲清和的嘴唇，手从他的膝盖一路摸到腿根，“不过反正我也很怪，你不用太在意。”

　　“你不讨厌这样的我吗？”清和眨了眨眼睛。

　　“不仅不讨厌，还喜欢极了呢。”木槿笑了起来，在他耳边低语，“来做点快乐的事情吧？”

　　没等清和回答，木槿就自顾自的起身，从床头柜的抽屉里拿出润滑剂、消毒手套。清和歪着头看了过来，木槿觉得自己心里好像被羽毛轻轻撩了一下，她凑上去吻住清和，同时左手探进他的裙底。朴素的平角内裤多少降低了兴致，之后给他准备几条蕾丝内裤吧，应该是有男用的？木槿一边想着，一边勾住边缘脱下了清和的内裤，可能是因为有点冷，他颤抖了一下。

　　“很快就会让你热起来的。”木槿用鼻尖亲昵地蹭蹭他的脸，揽着他的腰调整了一下姿势，让清和跪趴在床上。

　　带上手套、涂好润滑剂，木槿试探性地把手指放在清和后穴附近，还没动作他就紧张地缩了一下。或许该给他适应的时间，木槿这样想着，一边用右手拇指按压后穴周围和会阴处，一边用左手抚慰他还没兴奋起来的性器。尽管手法还不熟练，但清和的欲望还是被顺利地挑起来了，他回过头来用充满渴求的眼神看着木槿，难耐地呼唤着她的名字。

　　“别急啊。”木槿笑了笑，将食指探了进去。

　　柔软的后穴像是要阻止异物进入一样绞紧了，结果却是紧紧缠住不让手指退出来，为了使清和放松下来，木槿的左手开始在他性器的顶端打转，敏感处被执拗地刺激着，清和忍不住发出了低声的喘息。趁着他放松的时候，木槿一口气把食指探到最深处，开始仔细地扩张内部，逐渐地将第二根乃至第三根手指伸进去。在这个过程中找准了清和前列腺的位置，木槿坏心眼地持续刺激这带来强烈快感的位置，清和就把头埋进枕头里，甚至开始摆出想要逃开的姿势，但他带上了哭腔的呻吟却出卖了他几乎被欲望支配的内心。

　　木槿不再刺激他的性器，转而扣住他的腰，仅仅是手指的刺激就已经让他的性器顶端溢出大量的前列腺液，随着一阵痉挛，清和喷射出一股精液。接着他脱力地翻过身来，手搭在额头上剧烈地喘息着，脸颊潮红、双目失神，那秀丽的面容被衬得越发诱人，木槿像是被蛊惑一样捏着他的下巴吻了上去。一开始清和只是被动地接受着木槿的进攻，不一会他就发出一声难耐的喘息，紧紧抱住她的肩膀积极地回应起来，唇舌交缠间发出了啧啧的水声，没来得及吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角流了下去，泛着淫靡的色彩。

　　一吻结束，两个人都在努力平复自己的呼吸，木槿亲了亲已经开始有困意的清和的额头，低声道了句晚安。接着清和便带着安心的神情睡了过去，木槿只好叹了口气，认命地开始收拾卫生。

　　第二天早上，清和从睡梦中醒来，他扶着额头，对回忆中的昨夜苦恼不已。这时木槿端着托盘进来，看见坐在那里的清和，她挑了挑眉毛。

　　“醒了？来吃早饭吧。”木槿把粥和配菜摆到小圆桌上，又把托盘夹到腋下，“我不经常做饭，不知道合不合你的胃口，如果不喜欢，直说就好，我让别人带一份你想吃的过来。”

　　“那个，昨天晚上……”清和犹犹豫豫地开口，却又不知从何说起。

　　“昨天晚上？”木槿眯着眼睛笑了起来，在清和耳边低语道，“昨夜过得很开心哦，多谢款待。”

　　“……！”清和的脸一下红透了，“你这个人!”

　　“我怎么？”木槿挑起他的下巴，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。分开后，她舔着嘴唇用回味的神情看着不住喘息的清和，“我不知道你在纠结什么，我不仅不讨厌你的女装癖，反而相当中意它。你在我面前不必隐藏什么，虽然不敢说包下一个服装公司之类的话，但买几件衣服的钱我还是出得起的。假如没有合适的尺码，叫人来定做也没问题。”

　　木槿直直地看着清和，握住他的手说：“怎么样？……你不会说什么要分手之类的话吧？”

　　“怎么会。”清和笑了一声，回吻了一下，“这才是开始。”

　　……

　　时间流转到了夏天，结束了紧张的期末考试后，暑假来临了。说到夏天，第一反应自然是游泳了，木槿邀请清和来她家一处别墅游泳，还特地准备了适合他尺寸的泳装——当然，并不是男式泳裤，而是女式比基尼。这套白色比基尼是分体裙式的，上身吊带多层荷叶边，背后是一字背带，下身则是一个内里平角外侧百褶裙式的设计。她给自己准备的是一套连体裙式的水色泳衣，吊带是绕脖式，胸前同样有荷叶边的设计，裙角堪堪盖过大腿根部，肩带和边缘都有绀色的包边，腰腹处有一个木槿花的花纹。

　　其实她本来也想给清和那件泳装加上一个木槿花纹，这样会有一种标记他的感觉，但此前并没有和清和商量过，她有些担心他会不喜欢这样，就没有擅自去做。

　　让司机送他们到别墅门口之后就离开了，今天木槿和清和就住在这里，明天早上再去别的地方。别墅后面的泳池虽然是露天的，但安装了循环系统，又有佣人定期来打扫，所以十分干净。

　　让清和换上泳装后，木槿仔细打量了一番，果然如她想象的那样适合。他的腰很细，因此穿分体式也很好看；上身虽然没有用乳贴之类的道具来聚拢胸部，但荷叶边的层次感削弱了平胸的违和；而下身的裙摆恰好遮住了裆部，内层平角的设计又不至于太过挤压。清和最近稍微留长了一些头发，穿上这身坐在泳池边缘，看起来就像一位短发的清丽美人。

　　吩咐过佣人不要来这边打扰之后，木槿拿着果汁从门口走到清和身边坐下，腿伸进泳池随意地搅着水玩，清凉的感觉缓解了暑意，让人十分享受。

　　一开始两人只是随口聊着闲话，并肩坐在一起就好像一对闺蜜，只是当木槿乱晃的腿贴着清和的擦过时，清和不由自主地移开了视线，看见他的反应，木槿挑挑眉，露出了一个兴味盎然的微笑。她将空了的杯子放在一边，带着挑逗的意味用脚尖从清和的脚踝一直磨蹭到膝盖，手也在他的大腿根部打转，时不时还揉捏几下。

　　“别这样，”清和很窘迫地抓住了木槿使坏的手，通红着脸说，“不是才刚刚到这里吗？这么快就……会显得很怪吧……？”

　　“你是想说，会显得一开始就是为了做这种事才来的？”木槿笑眯眯地把脸凑了上去，“也没说错嘛。不过，既然你介意的话，我就停下好了。”

　　说完，木槿便像蝴蝶停留在花上那样轻轻亲吻了清和的嘴唇，接着轻巧地跳进水里，人鱼一样游了起来。清和有些安心又有些遗憾地松了口气，仍坐在泳池边，看他那个有意识弯腰遮挡下身的姿势，想必是还需要一段时间冷静一下吧。

　　过了一会，清和也进了泳池，木槿便灵活地绕着他游了起来，等到清和伸手去追逐她的时候，她就像鱼儿一样从他的指间溜走了。清和并不像木槿那样擅长游泳，但木槿本就没打算用这个为难他，一直在配合他的步调。两个人在泳池里嬉戏了好一会，木槿相当喜欢撩拨清和，中意他那因起了反应而十分窘迫的表情。后来她累了，便轻轻亲了清和的脸，自顾自地走出泳池，要去淋浴间冲澡，清和喘匀了气，也跟着进了淋浴间。

　　“你跟着我进来干什么？洗鸳鸯浴？”木槿伸出食指，从清和的锁骨中央滑过喉结，最后停留在他的脸颊，“真没想到你有这样的兴趣啊。”

　　“是吗？”清和逼近了几步，将手肘压在木槿脸侧的墙壁，“但你不也是在期待这种展开吗？”

　　他比木槿要高一些，做这个动作很轻松，木槿抱着胸，微仰着头看他。清和的外貌就像他的名字一样——“清净平和”，是一种非常内敛不具攻击性的美，而他本人平时也总是表现的非常温和，但是现在的他意外的显得很强势。

　　真有趣啊，木槿忽然笑了起来。

　　“没错。”她揽住清和的脖子，低声说，“你不想做些什么吗？”

　　原本就很近的距离再一次缩短，连呼吸都几乎不分彼此，也许是因为木槿表现得太过游刃有余，难得强势一回的清和突然又紧张起来。于是木槿便放弃等待，偏过头吻住他。舌尖一相触就热烈地纠缠起来，淫靡的水声在回音的加强下刺激得两人越发兴奋。木槿难以自抑地一边含糊地呼唤着清和的名字，一边抬起左腿磨蹭对方大腿的外侧，而清和的手则从木槿的小腿滑过膝盖、大腿，最后停留在私处，指尖隔着泳衣轻轻磨蹭花心。

　　“好痒啊。”木槿咯咯地笑了起来，停止了他们之间黏糊糊的吻，又转而舔吮清和的脖颈，“不要隔着衣服嘛，伸进去，嗯？”

　　“好。”清和顺从的回应，掀起木槿泳衣的裙角，拨开内层的三角形打底。

　　他的手指滑过裸露在外的生着稀疏毛发的耻丘，拨开花瓣去揉捻那还未兴奋的花核，木槿便顺势伏在他肩上，发出甜腻的喘息。他听得面红耳赤，手上的动作也逐渐满了下来，木槿不满的哼了一声，报复性地用手隔着泳衣去揉搓他已经硬起来的性器。

　　“木槿……”清和喘息着呼唤着她的名字，用渴求的眼神看着她。

　　“被束缚在里面，很难受吧。”木槿眯起眼睛笑着，很有几分得意的样子，“求我啊。求我的话，我就不捉弄你了，让你好好舒服起来。”

　　“……求你。”说出这两个字意外的困难，清和的声音简直小的可怜，但木槿没有再继续为难他。

　　她扯下清和系在腰间的纱巾，将他下身的泳衣褪至膝弯，那性器便弹了出来，高昂的挺立着。清和既因解脱束缚而松了一口气，又对这样的情况感到羞耻，不知所措地别过了头。木槿跨坐在他身上，一边用小腹蹭他，一边低声质问他为什么不看着她。清和原本就已经接近临界状态，被木槿这样刺激了一下几乎就要去了，木槿看着他恍惚的表情，伸出手指堵住顶端的小孔，又用扔在一边的纱巾捆住性器的根部。

　　“现在还不行，再稍微忍耐一会，好吗？”看见清和点头，木槿满意地笑起来，压低了声线，“好孩子。”

　　她捏着肩带把泳衣褪下一半，扶着清和的腹部慢慢沉下身去，将他的性器完全吞进身体里。还没动作他就发出一声难耐地呻吟，双臂交叠挡在眼前剧烈地喘息着，被包裹着的挺立颤动着，却又因根部的束缚而无法释放，快感越是强烈就越是痛苦。更别提木槿还故意把他上身的泳衣推上去，一边用自己的胸部抵着他的磨蹭，一边煽情地动着腰。

　　清和悄悄地移开手臂，便看见木槿用自己的乳尖去拨弄他的，粉红色的两对乳首紧紧贴在一起，随着木槿的动作，那白皙丰满不断变换着形状，时而将乳首完全覆盖在下面，时而又将它暴露出来。清和略一偏开视线，便对上木槿带着恶劣笑意的眼神，他心里一惊，又打算把脸遮上，手臂却被木槿抓着推开，反倒是将他现在的表情完全展现出来。

　　清和的眼睛半睁着，泪水积在眼眶里，泛着亮晶晶的光；白皙的脸变得通红，这红晕甚至蔓延到了耳根；原本是淡粉色的嘴唇被吻成了玫瑰红，一张一合间露出洁白的齿列。木槿看着他显出诱人神情的面容，恍惚间觉得自己像是在侵犯一位美丽的少女。可是哪有裙下生着“野兽”的少女呢？她故意缩紧了内壁，把清和推向离巅峰只差一步的高处。

　　“想要我怎么做？说出来吧。”木槿一边用快感折磨着清和，一边低声劝诱道，“说出来的话，无论什么我都会帮你实现的。”

　　“松、松开那里，求你……”清和不由自主地闭上眼睛忍耐，溢出来的泪水从眼角滑落，还有些细小的水珠挂在睫毛上，“木槿、啊……木槿！”

　　“好啊。”木槿笑了一声，拽着他的胳膊把他拉起来，一手环住他的脖子，另一只手探到下方解开丝巾。她紧紧地抱住清和，让彼此的身体几乎不留缝隙的贴在一起，“作为奖励，这之后按你想的动吧，怎样都可以。”

　　她含着清和的耳垂，手上也在继续给予刺激。已经被欲望支配思绪的清和根本没有听到她说什么，却仍旧眼神迷蒙地凭着本能追求更多的快感，随着越来越快的顶弄，从交合处传来的淫靡水声也越发的响起来。原本保持清醒的木槿也开始放纵自己，任由快感的浪潮将她推向顶端。

　　眼前仿佛只剩一片纯白，身体不由自主地痉挛起来，像是一个气泡摇曳着漂到水面忽然破裂，喷射出的白浊液体从交合处缓慢地流出，紧绷的身体也逐渐放松下来。两人紧紧地拥抱在一起，剧烈的喘息慢慢平复，当彼此呼吸同调的时候，他们脱力地倒在地面上。

　　木槿趴在清和的胸膛，与他对视了一会，忽然笑了出来，她撑起身子，怜爱地吻去他眼角因快感而产生的泪水。交换了一个浅浅的吻之后，她站直身子，又伸出手把清和拉起来，毫不犹豫地脱下彼此身上残留的衣物，又随便地踢到一边。接着她牵着清和的手，走到花洒下冲澡。

　　至于刚走出贤者时间的清和是露出怎样的表情请求木槿来个延长战，木槿又是如何回应的，这些都不必再多讲。尽管入夜后躺在同一张床上的两人都有些疲惫，但这种不带情欲的拥抱与同床共枕，还是给予了他们内心的平静。

　　……

　　到了冬天，便是木槿的生日，刚巧今年正赶上放假，她便邀请了社团内和同班的同学来参加她的生日会。这些人挨个送了生日礼物，木槿一一道谢后便让他们自己在别墅里找乐子，想吃美食的自己端着盘子去用餐区，想聚在一起玩的叫侍者带路去各个摆着娱乐设施的房间，假如有什么苦恼自己解决不了的，到楼上房间去找木槿也可以。不过大家都知道木槿与清和是男女朋友，看见他俩一起去了楼上，就都识趣的不去打扰。

　　在这些人当中，有一个可悲的男人。这个男人是木槿的同班同学，被木槿妍丽的面容所吸引，却又因她生人勿扰的性格而不敢接近，即使知道她已经有了交往对象，却仍是不死心。趁着大家不注意，他悄悄上了二楼，跟着进了木槿的房间。

　　“有事吗？”坐在沙发上的木槿翘着二郎腿，撑着下巴看向对方。她只是勉强能把名字和对方的脸对上，却和他一点也不熟，甚至只因为课业要求跟他说过几句话。不过作为同班同学，她还是愿意听对方说几句话的。

　　“我知道清和的秘密。”男人坐在木槿对面，拿出了自己的手机。

　　不久之间他出去玩的时候，曾经在路上看见过清和，那时清和穿着连衣裙、戴着假发，正低头看手机，仿佛在等什么人。如果知道自己的男友有女装癖这样恶心的嗜好，一定会选择分手的吧，男人这样想着，一边从相册里翻出偷拍的照片，一边开始幻想他和木槿交往之后的场景。

　　“是吗？说来听听。”木槿虽然不觉得清和还有什么她不知道的秘密，但看对方一脸“你肯定有兴趣”的表情，她也好奇了起来。清和在里间换衣服换了好长时间，木槿正等的无聊，假如这个男人能说点什么有趣的，也好打发时间。

　　“清和有女装癖，我这有他穿女装的照片。”男人把他手机的屏幕朝向木槿，那上面正是他偷拍的清和。

　　“就这个？”木槿挑了挑眉，而对面已经进入自己世界的男人甚至没有意识到她失望的表情，仍在滔滔不绝。

　　木槿看着对方，忽然觉得他有点可悲。她自己的癖好，在她那个圈子已经不是什么秘密，而这个男人想必没有接近的资格，自然也无从得知她的本性。对着自己幻想中的人物报以恋慕，实在是无趣，实在是悲哀。

　　“够了，你不用再说了。”木槿站起身来，把对方的手机打落在地，然后一脚踩了上去，“我本以为你会说出什么有趣的事，没想到竟然是这种我早就一清二楚的东西。”

　　她脚上稍一用力，手机的屏幕就碎裂开来，清脆的响声在安静的室内极为明显，她眯起眼睛威胁道：“虽然我知道，不过我希望你没有备份那张照片。如果你把这件事拿出去说，后果可就不止是失去一个手机了。这个手机的赔偿，我之后会让人直接打到你账户内。”

　　木槿打了个电话，等待着的保安就进了屋里，把目瞪口呆的男人带离了屋内。当那个男人努力回头从逐渐关上的门间看过来的时候，清和终于从里屋走了出来。他横抱起木槿，对着那个男人冷笑了一下，便转身带着木槿进了里间。

　　“你的力气比我想象的要大呢。”木槿一手揽住清和的脖子，另一只手则用手指一圈圈绕着他垂下来的头发玩。他的头发又长长了一些，刚好可以在脑后梳一个小小的辫子，虽然对于一般男性来说有些长了，但还没到令人侧目的程度，也不需要再靠假发伪装了。

　　“力气大是当然的吧。”清和把木槿轻轻地放在床上，接着自己也躺了上去。木槿看他拘谨地躺在自己身边，有些好笑，抓着他的手臂把他拉了过来，清和赶紧把手撑在她头的两侧保持平衡，看着木槿笑眯眯的样子，他叹了口气，“突然这样做，就不怕我压到你吗？”

　　“不怕。”木槿抬起腿勾住清和的腰，“你不想做点什么吗？难得有时间。”

　　“既然你这么说的话。”清和抚过木槿的大腿，低下头吻住了她。

　　他润湿了木槿的嘴唇，接着探开她的牙关，细致地舔过上颚、牙尖，又缠上对方柔软的舌头。以前一直是木槿主动，但这次她只是配合着清和的节奏，顺从地回应着。清和听着木槿时不时溢出的呻吟声，感觉自己的理性在逐渐崩坏，口腔内被搅得一塌糊涂，连思绪也变得混沌起来。

　　清和稍稍退后，结束了这个绵长的吻，他神情恍惚地看着木槿，紧紧地抱住了她。他从小就对那些颜色鲜艳甜美的裙子感兴趣，年幼的时候，长辈们并没有阻止他穿上这些原本属于女孩子的衣服，甚至有些长辈还会主动买给他穿。等到年纪再大一些，曾经“开明”的长辈们却全都开始阻止他了，他懵懵懂懂地答应了，将那些漂亮的裙子放进衣柜深处，心里却一直藏着隐秘的渴望。后来他终于意识到女装癖在别人眼中是异常的，他开始唾弃自己，却又控制不住自己的向往。

　　那时候有许多女孩子被他的外表吸引，对他告白，他都随便找了理由拒绝掉。他不敢去赌对方发现他的本性之后是否还会喜欢他，这仿佛就像在钢丝上行走，一点差错都会让他粉身碎骨。后来他遇见了木槿，不可否认的是，他答应交往的一部分原因确实是木槿的外貌，木槿长得很娴静，眼睛明亮而清澈，笑起来温柔得像是能够包容一切。清和打算压抑自己，忘掉那些异常的喜好，但内心的角落里却又怀着被接受的小小期待。

　　当一切暴露出来，木槿却对他说她不在意，甚至愿意支持他的时候，清和的内心满是喜悦。她是第一个这样说的人，也可能是唯一一个这样说的人，如果错过了，大概就再也碰不到另一个愿意接受他内心的人了。

　　“在想什么？”木槿捏了捏清和的脸让他回神，“我那么没有魅力吗？都这种情况了还在发呆。”

　　“不是那样的，我只是……”清和握住了木槿的手，幸福地笑了起来，“只是觉得能遇见你，真幸运啊。”

　　“哦？”木槿挑了挑眉，“那你就没有什么表示吗？比如……？”

　　“是，大小姐。”清和笑了一声，又低下头去。

　　清和将木槿的连衣裙掀上去推到腰间，又褪下她的内裤，这时她并没有兴奋起来，私处还很干涩，清和便俯下身，用唇舌和手指去侍奉她。木槿咬着食指的指尖，另一手则轻轻搭在清和的头上，尽管她已经努力在抑制自己，却还是被快感刺激得不由自主地抓紧了他的头发。恍惚间，她觉得自己仿佛是在与一位女性做爱。当脑海和眼前都变得只剩纯白的时候，她浑身颤抖地达到了高潮。

　　“啊……！哈、嗯……”木槿剧烈地喘息着，清和正从她的腿间抬起头，舔去指尖的透明液体。木槿看着他，突然笑了一声，“真可爱啊。”

　　“就算喜欢穿裙子，我也是男人啊。”清和不满地说。

　　“这种事我当然知道，女孩子的裙下可不会长着这样的东西。”木槿把脚钻进清和的裙下，轻轻点了点他已经变硬的性器，“但既然都是褒义词，为什么男人就不可以是‘可爱’的呢？别闹别扭了，率直的接受赞赏吧，清和。”

　　“是啊，那我就接受你的夸奖吧，木槿。”清和释然地笑了起来。

　　木槿用脚掀起清和的裙子，看见他穿着的蕾丝内裤，笑着问道：“你喜欢这样的吗？”

　　“当然喜欢。”

　　“不枉费我特地为你准备男用的蕾丝内裤。”木槿起身，跪在他身前去解他的衣服，“你以前穿的平角内裤实在是太破坏兴致了。”

　　清和笑笑，没有回话，只是沉默地脱下木槿的衣服。他把木槿脱得干干净净，木槿却只是把他的内裤扯到脚踝，又把上身的衣服向下褪到腰间，据她的说法，这种半脱不脱的样子才是最有情趣的。

　　木槿让清和平躺在床上，抬起他的右腿侧着身子缓缓地坐了下去，已经高潮过一次的花穴轻易地把他的性器完全包裹起来，柔软的内壁蠕动着缩紧，刺激得清和不禁拔高了音调呻吟起来。

　　“这个体位的名字是‘宝船’，如何？很不错吧？”木槿扶着清和被抬起的右腿，慢慢的晃动着自己的腰，时不时还抽出手去揉弄他的乳首。

　　清和双臂交叠挡在眼前，急促的喘息中混杂着近乎泣音的呻吟，理性徘徊在崩溃边缘的他几乎要溺亡于快乐的海洋，怎么看都不像是能好好回答的样子，有没有真的听到木槿的话也是无从确认的事。但不回应也无所谓，这被快感支配的狂乱姿态已经足够满足木槿了。

　　淫靡的水声、交织在一起的喘息和呼吸、彼此的体温，种种事物融合在一起，浪潮涌动，欲火焚身。像是一切喧嚣都褪去，被露水浇灌的花蕾静静地绽放了。

　　木槿把头靠在清和的胸口，传来的心跳略显急促，却意外的使人安心，她闭上眼，享受这一刻的餍足与宁静。

　　“木槿，如果……”清和有些犹豫地开口，“如果说我不再穿女装了，你还会喜欢我吗？”

　　“你觉得腻了？”木槿仍闭着眼，手指在清和的胸口画着圈，“那就找点别的乐子吧。”

　　“不，不是腻了，只是问问。”清和叹了口气，“抱歉，忘了我刚才说的……”

　　“你感到不安吗？”木槿从他身上滑下来，用手撑着下巴看他，眼神明亮而澄澈，一如初见。

　　“也许吧，我不太确定。”清和垂下眼帘，“心里很乱，弄不清楚。”

　　“真是庸人自扰。”木槿笑了一声，然后捧起突然变得失落的清和的脸，“这种情况，无论我说多少誓言你也不会安心下来的，但是——”

　　她怜爱地看着清和，与他额头相触，“真那么担心，就让我迷上你啊，迷恋到无论如何也不愿意放开你的程度。这样就没问题了吧？”

　　“是啊，这样就好。”清和闭上眼睛，释然的笑了，“这下我得好好努力，不然大小姐很快就会移情别恋呢。”

　　柔软的嘴唇相触，一切的不安都在这个吻中消失，甜蜜的感觉充盈了内心，这份无法抑制的剧烈的鼓动，正是爱情。

　　


End file.
